


Heat Wave

by havemy_heart



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't stand the heat, Josef's freezer is big enough for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Beth Turner does not exist and Mick and Josef are more than friends. This is also the first sex scene I ever wrote, as well as my first slash pairing. I think I held my own :)

LA had been suffering through a heat wave for four days now. Temperatures over 100 degrees, rolling brown-outs and no relief in sight were making Mick St. John extremely cranky. He straightened up the paperwork he had been shuffling through for the last half hour and cracked his neck. He couldn't concentrate in this unbearable, suffocating blanket of heat. It was nearing dawn, his clothes were soaked with sweat and he decided a cool shower was the next order of business, followed by his ice-cold freezer. Locking up his office, he retreated to his apartment, where his frosty salvation awaited.

Just as Mick ascended the stairs and walked to the bathroom, the power flickered and went out. “Dammit,” Mick swore as he banged his head against the wall. So much for his arctic haven. Who knew how long this brown-out would last? He made a hasty decision and jogged back downstairs, grabbing his cell phone from the counter. Mick hesitated briefly before pressing number one on his speed-dial. He leaned against the counter and listened to the ringing. Things had been awkward between him and Josef ever since they had admitted their mutual attraction and made love two weeks before. Neither was comfortable talking about it. They were treating it like a fluke, but Mick missed his oldest friend and was tired of the avoidance game.

“Mick? This had better be important. I was enjoying a midnight snack.”

“Josef, it's well past midnight. And would I call you at this hour if it wasn't important?” Mick retorted.

“Hmm. You have a point. Usually you're all tucked in and off to dreamland by now.” Leave it to Josef to deflect with snark, Mick thought to himself.

“Do you have power?” Mick asked, with more than a tinge of hope in his voice.

“Why yes, I do.” Mick waited for Josef to elaborate and then sighed impatiently when Josef said nothing further.

“Well, can I come over? My power just went out, it's too hot to be without my freezer and I have no idea how long this will last.”

A short pause filled the line and then, “Are you going to make it worth my while?” Josef's voice dripped with innuendo. Mick thought he might have even purred. Apparently Josef was tired of the brief separation too and was feeling frisky.

Clearing his throat, Mick replied with a shiver of desire, “I'll pack a bag and be there in 20 minutes.”

He clicked off the phone to the sound of Josef's chuckle.

 

Josef opened the door, his usual smirk planted firmly on his boyish face.

“So Mick, did your power really go out, or was that just a convenient excuse to have a slumber party?”

Mick avoided Josef's question with a roll of his eyes and luxuriated in the cool air being pumped throughout Josef's home. If felt heavenly to his overheated body. He dropped his overnight bag on the couch and set the small cooler filled with blood packets in the refrigerator.

“You know, you didn't have to bring your own blood. I keep a couple of girls here at all times. I'm sure they'd be happy to provide you with anything you need,” Josef paused. “Well, anything besides what _I_ provide." The look he directed at Mick was full of seductive promise. Mick never could resist that look.

As Josef glided toward him, Mick entreated, “I need a shower first, okay?”

“Mm, I think not,” Josef announced decisively as he wrapped his left hand around Mick's wrist and pulled him in close.

Mick felt Josef's hard cock brush against his own and breathed his next words against Josef's lips. “If you're that impatient, I guess my shower can wait.”

Josef's answer was to lift his right hand to caress Mick's jaw as he pressed his mouth against his onetime lover's. Mick opened his mouth to Josef's coaxing tongue and moaned. How could they have thought this was wrong? He wrapped his arms tighter around Josef and enjoyed the slow slide of tongues. Josef brought his hand down and palmed Mick through his jeans before unbuttoning them. Mick let out a gasp and Josef took the opportunity to press hot open-mouth kisses down Mick's throat, teasing him with a hint of fang.

In his burgeoning haste, Mick clumsily pulled Josef down the hall. They stumbled into the bedroom, still kissing, and Mick kicked off his shoes as they moved toward the king-sized bed Josef kept for such occasions. Josef grabbed a bottle of lube from the end table drawer and set it on top as he pushed Mick back into the soft sheets, unzipping Mick's jeans in the process. He then resumed his tender exploration of Mick's mouth and slowly pushed Mick's t-shirt over his head. They broke for a moment to let the shirt fall to the side and Mick returned to getting lost in Josef's embrace. He quickly stripped Josef of his shirt and began kissing across Josef's muscled chest, pausing to pay special attention to his nipples. Josef groaned and threaded his fingers through Mick's thick hair, holding on as Mick moved lower, peppering kisses across Josef's abdomen. Mick stopped to look Josef in the eye. At Josef's smoldering look, a wave of intense emotion flooded Mick's being. He was completely in love with Josef. It was sometimes easy to pretend this was just a game they played, but what he felt couldn't be denied. And he was sure Josef felt the same.

“Mick,” Josef whispered harshly, his emotions also getting the best of him.

Josef took over and tugged Mick's jeans and boxer-briefs off, allowing Mick's cock to spring free. Mick moaned as Josef smirked gently, his warm, wet mouth descending on Mick and sucking softly. Mick grasped Josef's head as an anchor as Josef's tongue swirled on the downstroke and sucked on the upstroke. God, he was good at this. Josef tongued the slit and hummed, then licked the sensitive ridge under the head. Mick had lost all coherent thought and reveled in the immense pleasure Josef's talented mouth was evoking.

As Josef continued to pleasure Mick, he unzipped his pants, shoving them and his silk boxers down below his hips. He then grasped himself and began a steady stroke.

Mick's blood was boiling as it raced through his veins. He begged in a raspy voice, “Fuck me, Josef. Quit teasing and fuck me.”

Josef let go of Mick with a pop and rose to finish taking off his clothes and shoes. He grabbed the bottle of lube and soaked his fingers with the silky fluid, immediately pushing two long digits into the tight ring of muscle in Mick's ass and stroking. Mick cried out as his senses were driven higher and higher, his cock hard as steel. Josef removed his fingers and coated his own cock with the lubricant. Their eyes bled to an icy blue as their gaze met. Josef bent Mick's legs until they met his chest and slowly pushed himself inside. They both groaned, Josef at the delicious tightness of Mick's ass and Mick at the overwhelming feeling of fullness. As Josef slowly began to slide in and out, he entwined his hands with Mick's.

“Josef, faster,” Mick hoarsely begged. Josef could do nothing but comply and immediately quickened his strokes. He leaned over and kissed Mick with all the passion he felt. Mick eagerly reciprocated, moving to grasp Josef's biceps and wishing this intimacy would never end. As Josef continued pushing into Mick's body, their tongues explored each others mouths, fangs sometimes nicking soft skin and tongues licking up blood. Their gazes met and held. Nothing ever felt so intense as this moment of being completely connected, with not just another person, but another vampire. And though neither spoke, the love in their eyes was proof enough.

They moved together for endless minutes. Josef began pumping his hips erratically, alternately stroking and squeezing Mick's cock, silently letting him know he was nearing the end and begging Mick to come with him. Mick nodded and leaned up to kiss Josef.

“Almost there,” Josef bit out between clenched teeth, his sweat dripping onto Mick's chest. Mick suddenly called out Josef's name as his cock jerked in orgasm, his come hitting both his chest and Josef's. He turned his head and bit into Josef's wrist, the blood flooding his mouth and intensifying his release.

As Mick continued to swallow, Josef gave two quick thrusts before crying out his lover's name. He bit into Mick's shoulder with a growl, as Mick felt the warm rush of Josef's pleasure inside him.

Breathing heavily, although neither required oxygen, Josef softly kissed Mick, pulling out and rolling to the side. After a few minutes, their heart rates calmed and Josef sat up, tugging on Mick's hand.

“Time for that shower, and then to the freezer” he gently commanded.

Mick smiled. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

After more kissing as hands glided over wet skin, they settled into the freezer for the long day ahead, Josef spooning Mick from behind. Mick chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Josef inquired as he gave Mick a quick squeeze.

“I never thought I'd be grateful for a heat wave, but I really can't complain,” Mick responded. “We're talking again, after all.”

Josef laughed and bit at Mick's shoulder. “Talking? Is that what we were doing?”

“Good night, Josef,” Mick prompted as he pulled Josef's arm tighter around himself and intertwined their fingers. They were finally in the relationship that both of them had wanted for years and Mick couldn't be more content.

“Good night, Mick.” Josef gave a happy sigh and couldn't help voicing his last thought before drifting off to sleep. “ _Talk_ to you again in the morning.”

The ~~End~~ Beginning


End file.
